PDM : Sauveurs d'un autre monde
by Addraen
Summary: Le monde des Pokémon est en danger, pour ne pas changer, et les Légendes ne sont plus là pour le protéger. Seuls les humains peuvent sauver ce monde à présent. Sélectionnés par les Légendes, ils devront les libérer, et les assister dans leurs quêtes.
1. Prologue

Nyalut les gens, et bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction.

Pokémon Donjon Mystère est un de mes jeux préféré, et Pokémon étant un univers avec lequel on peut tout faire (ou presque), j'ai décidé de me lancer sur l'aventure qu'est l'écriture.

Je préfère prévenir avant, je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec cette histoire, je ne sais même pas si je pourrai tenir un planning de sortie pour les chapitres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que ce soit à votre goût.

 _ **Prologue :**_

 _Je me sentais vide. Aucun souvenir, aucune conscience du monde qui m'entourait. Je ne savais même pas qui j'étais. La seule chose dont je me souvenais, c'étais le vide._

« Bienvenue, jeune âme »

 _Une voix. Mon premier souvenir. En y repensant aujourd'hui, la voix me semble étrange, distordue. Impossible de dire à qui elle appartenait._

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

 _Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Répondre ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot, la voix continuait de parler._

« Je t'intimide ? Il n'y a pas de quoi pourtant, tu es sain et sauf ici. »

 _La voix semble amusée de ma réaction. Ce n'est pas un sentiment agréable, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, la situation m'amuse aussi. Le vide semble avoir laissé place à l'amusement. Mon premier sentiment._

« Je suis tout de même au regret de t'annoncer que tu ne pourras pas rester ici indéfiniment. »

 _A ces mots, la joie s'estompe. Encore le vide, encore cette confusion. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas rester ici ?_

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras revenir en ces lieux quand bon te semblera, mais il y a une mission qui t'attend. »

 _Cette nouvelle me rassure, mais cette mission m'intrigue. Que devrais-je faire ?_

« Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de curieux, toi. La mission que tu devras accomplir est difficile, mais je serais avec toi pour te protéger. »

 _L'amusement encore transparaissait dans ses paroles. La mission semblait tenir à cœur à la voix, alors je ferait de mon mieux pour la satisfaire._

« Ne te sens surtout pas obligé, mais si ta décision est prise, je t'expliquerai ton rôle »

 _Je ferai mon possible pour rendre la voix heureuse. A ce moment, j'étais sûr de ma décision._

« Tu es si innocent, mais je vois que ta décision est prise. »

 _La voix semblait triste. J'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a déçue ? Je m'inquiétais à ce moment, ce que les sentiments pouvait être compliqué à cette époque._

« J'ai besoin que tu me libères. Une fois libéré, je t'accompagnerai dans ta quête. Je n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant, mais je te tiendrait au courant. »

 _C'était donc ma mission. La voix me faisait confiance pour mener à bien sa libération. Je ne la décevrai pas, la voix sera fière de moi._

« Tu es prêt ? »

 _Prenant mon courage à 2 mains, je m'écriais :_

« - Oui !

\- Alors, bienvenue dans le monde des Pokémons ! »

 _La voix semblait amusée de prononcer ces mots. Quand à moi, j'arborai un grand sourire, alors que le monde se dévoilait sous mes yeux. Le bonheur de cette voix sera mon bonheur._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Nyalut.

J'ai réussit à finir le chapitre 1, mais il risque de vous laissez avec quelques questions (je suis pas forcément très clair quand j'écris).

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**_

\- "J'ai encore échoué …"

Un Héricendre se dirigeait seul en direction d'une forêt.

\- "J'en ai assez ! Peut être que ... je devrais abandonner ? De toute façon, j'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour être membre d'une équipe d'Exploration ..."

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, son visage se décomposa. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt, atteignant une petite clairière. Il s'approcha de la souche d'arbre au centre, et s'asseyat à côté. La lumière du soleil filtrait a travers le feuillage, projetant au sol une lumière diffuse, et un motif ressemblant à une constellation.

Il resta des heures à écouter le bruissement des feuilles, à observer le ciel, si vaste, si beau, si lumineux. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le décors autour de lui commençât à changer, la journée s'assombrissant peu à peu, laissant place au crépuscule. Alors que le soleil se couchait, le jeune Héricendre se roula en boule sur lui-même, endormi, bercé par le bruissement du vent.

La nuit finit par tomber, révélant au monde son ciel étoilé. La douce lumière de la lune éclairait le Pokemon assoupit, dévoilant son sourire d'ange. Mais ce soir là, un élément perturbateur vint déranger la tranquillité de la nuit. Un élément qui finit par réveiller le Pokemon, lorsque celui-ci s'écrasa, dans un grand fracas, non loin de la clairière.

\- "AAAAAAAH !"

Le jeune Pokemon se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant de tout son corps.

\- "Mais … qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que …"

Il s'interrompit, voyant de la fumée s'échapper plus profondément dans la forêt. Lentement, il se leva, et poussé par la curiosité, se dirigeât vers le site du crash.

Malgré le peu de luminosité apporté par la lune, le petit Héricendre pouvait apercevoir les racines sur son passage. La vie semblait étrangement calme, aucun Pokemon sauvage ne cherchant le combat. Peut-être s'était-ils échappés ? Quoiqu'ils en soit, le Pokemon avançait, l'esprit plein de questions : Qu'est-ce qui s'est donc écrasé ? Comment une telle chose a put tomber du ciel ? Mais surtout le crash a t-il fait des blessés ? A cette pensée, il accéléra, la peur au ventre.

C'était … désastreux. Une météorite s'était écrasée en pleine forêt, brisant des arbres, calcinant la végétation et creusant la terre sur plusieurs mètres. Étant le premier arrivé, le Héricendre fit le tour des lieux pour évaluer les dégâts. C'est à ce moment là que son cœur manqua un battement. Il y avait un blessé. Il était immobile, peut être mort ? Son esprit se refusait a accepter cette hypothèse, et alla lui porter secours.

* * *

J'avais la tête lourde. Les paupières aussi d'ailleurs. La voix n'était plus là, et tout se que je voyais étaient des ténèbres. J'étais tout seul, terrifié. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, je sentais des larmes perler sur les coins de mes yeux.

Le froid me fis bien vite revenir à la réalité. J'étais trop faible pour bouger, et le froid commençait à me faire trembler de façon incontrôlable. Alors que je me sentais perdre connaissance, je sentis de la chaleur. Elle se faisait de plus en plus intense. Je luttais pour regagner le contrôle de mon corps, alors que j'entendais une voix :

\- "Il n'a pas l'air d'être blessé sérieusement, c'est rassurant."

Ayant regagné le contrôle de mes bras et de mes jambes, j'essayais de me diriger vers la source de chaleur

\- "Oh, ne force pas, repose toi. Je vais chercher de l'aide, d'accord ?"

J'essayais de répondre, mes seuls quelques mots arrivaient à atteindre mes lèvres.

\- "Non ... pas seul … peur …"

Il ne répondait pas, mais je sentais toujours sa présence à côté de moi. Fatigué par tous ces efforts, je finis par m'évanouir.

Je me réveillais sur un lit de paille, avec quelques raideurs musculaires. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, on devait surrement être en plein milieu de la nuit J'ignorais où j'étais, mais je remarquais un point d'eau à quelques mètres. Ayant soif, je décidais donc de m'y rendre. Arrivé à destination, je remarquais quelques chose de bizarre. Mon reflet était celui d'un Evoli, pas celui d'un humain. C'était étrange … mais j'étais fatigué, ça pouvait juste être mon imagination. C'est en essayant de recueillir de l'eau entre mes mains que je réalisais l'ampleur du problème : je n'avait pas de mains, mais des pattes, des pattes d'Evoli. La situation m'inquiétais de plus en plus, mais ma curiosité me poussa à vérifier. Je tournais ma tête, et ce que je vit me terrifiât. De la fourrure. Mon corps était recouvert de fourrure. Et encore plus étonnant, j'avais une queue. Je paniquais, ma respiration se saccadant.

\- "Tu es enfin réveillé ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu vas bien ?"

Je me retournais, surpris, vers la personne qui avait prononcer ces mots, mais il n'y avait qu'un Héricendre. Et alors, sous mes yeux, ce Pokémon se mit à parler

\- "Tu sais, ça fait maintenant 2 jours qu'on t'a retrouvé à côté de cette météorite."

\- "Pardon, mais … tu viens de parler ?" M'exclamais-je.

\- "Heu … Oui ? Je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas. Tu vas bien ?"

\- "Non, je pense pas …"

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

\- "Tu devrais pas pouvoir parler. T'es un Pokémon !"

\- "Toi aussi, et pourtant tu me parle."

\- "Mais je suis pas un Pokémon, je suis un humain !" Hurlais-je.

A ces mots, les yeux du Héricendre s'écarquillèrent.

\- "Tu fait partie de leur groupe alors", déclara t-il, pensivement

\- "De quoi tu parles ?"

\- "Il y a de plus en plus de Pokémon qui prétendent être des être humains ces derniers temps. On les retrouve toujours pas loin d'une catastrophe, mais je pensais pas que tu pouvais en faire parti ..."

Sous le choc, je retournais sur le lit de paille de tout à l'heure. Je devais retrouver mon calme, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça.

\- "Ça fait beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup, je te laisse seul si tu ..."

\- "Non, reste, s'il te plaît."

Il ne répondit pas, mais il resta à mes cotés. Je ne savais vraiment pourquoi je voulais qu'il reste, mais c'est comme si sa présence pouvait me calmer. Et j'en avait VRAIMENT besoin. Après un long moment de silence, je prit la parole.

\- "Je suis donc un Pokémon ?"

\- "Tu es un Evoli, pour être plus précis. Je t'ai retrouvé après le crash d'une météorite."

\- "Ça explique le reflet dans l'eau tout à l'heure ... On est où exactement ?"

\- "On est au village Sérénité. Ça te dit quelque chose ?"

\- "Absolument rien … Je me souviens de pas grand chose en fait. Juste que je suis humain …"

Ma voix se brisait en prononçant ces mots. Je n'avait aucun souvenir. Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était la voix.

\- "Commence par ton prénom déjà, le reste pourrait te revenir ensuite."

\- "Bonne idée."

Je me concentrais, essayant de rassembler les fragments de ma mémoire. Rien ne me venait à l'esprit, quand alors :

\- "C'est Tael. Je m'en souviens !"

\- "Autre chose t'es revenu avec ton prénom ?"

\- "Non, rien …"

C'était déprimant. Ne pas connaître son passé ... Enfin, je me souvenais de la voix, mais c'est tout. J'avais le sentiment que ça devait rester secret pour le moment. Je connaissais à peine cet Héricendre, je ne pouvais pas encore lui faire totalement confiance.

\- "J'ai peut être une idée pour faire revenir ta mémoire."

Ces mots captèrent toute mon attention

\- "Tu peut développer ?"

\- "Et bien, on t'a retrouvé prêt de cette météorite, inconscient. Peut être que tu as perdu tes souvenirs à ce moment là. Dans ce cas, allez voir la météorite pourrait les faire remonter à la surface ?"

\- "Ça ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée, et puis, c'est la seule piste que j'avais pour le moment."

\- "Très bien, dans ce cas, quand est-ce qu'on y va ?" Demandais-je, impatient.

\- "Dès que tu seras rétablit. Vu comment tu as récupéré, je pense que tu seras prêt d'ici demain."

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent. Demain, demain, j'aurai une chance de découvrir mon passé.

\- "T'as l'air excité de pouvoir y aller, mais on est en plein milieu de la nuit. Il faut qu'on soit reposé pour notre expédition demain", dit-il avec un sourire.

\- "A-Attends. Avant ça, je pourrait connaître ton prénom ?"

Il avait déjà atteint la porte, mais il me répondit

\- "Je m'appelle Cyn. Allez, dors, on a beaucoup à faire demain, dit-il avec un petit rire, avant de partir."

Je décidais de suivre son conseil, le sommeil me gagnant rapidement.

* * *

 _J'avais l'impression de flotter dans le vide. Là où j'étais, la logique ne semblait pas avoir cours. J'étais plongé dans de l'eau, et pourtant, je n'avais aucune difficulté pour respirer. L'eau changeais constamment de couleur, prenant des teintes étranges._

\- "Bienvenue Tael."

 _Je me retrouvais en compagnie de la voix._

\- "Comment vas-tu ?"

\- "Physiquement, je vais bien, mais j'avoue avoir quelques problèmes"

\- "Je suppose qu'ils concernent ta transformation, ais-je raison ?"

\- "Comment êtes vous au courant ?"

\- "Lorsque tu as juré de me libérer, tu t'es métamorphosé en Evoli. Sous forme humaine, il t'aurait été impossible d'accomplir ta mission."

\- "Et pour mon amnésie ? C'est normal ?"

\- "La transformation n'est pas censé affecter la mémoire, c'est étrange …"

 _La voix ne connaissait pas la cause de ce phénomène non plus … j'étais un peu déçu …_

\- "Que c'est-il passé ? Peut tu me dire tout ce dont tu te souviens ?"

 _Je répondit à ses questions, sans oublier aucun détails. Je lui décris mon sentiment de terreur, ma rencontre avec Cyn, et tout ce qu'il m'avait révélé. Après quelques instants de réflexion, la voix prit la parole._

\- "J'ai peut être une théorie concernant ta soudaine perte de mémoire, mais si elle s'avère être exact, tu n'es pas le seul dans cette situation."

\- "Comment ça ? Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?"

\- "Pour simplifier, une force à du venir perturber votre transformation, et à ciblé votre mémoire."

\- "Mais … Pourquoi ?"

\- "Je suis retenu captif, et mes geôliers ne veulent pas que j'interfère dans leur plan. Il ont donc agit sur ta mémoire, pensant te faire oublier notre conversation."

 _J'étais quelque peu largué par ses explications. Pas que je ne les comprenais pas, mais quelque chose sonnait … faux. Après tout, ce n'étais qu'une théorie._

\- "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suppose que ton arrivé dans ce monde te laisse quelques interrogations, je me trompe ?"

\- "Non. Cyn m'a révélé que je n'étais pas le seul humain à être envoyé ici. Est-ce vrai ?" demandais-je.

\- En effet. J'ai envoyé d'autres humains dans ce monde, mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir procédé ainsi.

 _Je n'étais donc pas seul dans cette situation. Dans un sens, ça me rassurais. Tout à coup, les couleurs aux alentours perdirent en intensité._

\- "Je vais devoir te laisser, je n'arrive plus à maintenir le contact mental entre nous. Dit la voix, paniquée."

 _Les couleurs s'effacèrent de façon abrupt,et l'impression de flottement cessa. Plus l'espace créé par la voix se décomposait, plus il m'étais difficile de maintenir ma conscience. Puis, elle céda, et mon subconscient prit le relais, me servant un rêve bien mérité_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une balade en forêt

Nyalut

J'ai mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre et il est pas spécialement long (j'ai eu des soucis avec mon ordi ^^'). Après, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre.

 **Chapitre 2 : Une balade en forêt**

\- Tael, il faut que tu te réveilles.

Quelqu'un me secouait doucement, voulant sûrement me réveiller, mais c'était peine perdue. Enroulé sur moi-même, serrant entre mes bras une masse douce et poilue, je dormais.

\- Allez Tael, réveilles toi. Sinon, on pourra pas découvrir les secrets de ton passé.

Mon passé ? Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête, encore embrumée par le sommeil. Lentement, cette brume se dissipa, et j'ouvris les yeux, prenant conscience de ce qui m'entourait. C'était Cyn qui tentait, en vain, de me réveiller depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Réveillé, petit Ronflex ? Me demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Je me levais doucement, mais un bâillement m'échappa. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, il prit la parole.

\- Apparemment, non, dit-il en riant.

\- Désolé … tentais-je de m'excuser, le visage rougit.

Il semblait s'amuser de ma réaction, quelque chose d'assez embarrassant pour moi au final. Mon visage me brûlait un peu, je devais sûrement être dans les teintes cramoisie maintenant.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, viens prendre un morceau.

\- Merci ... le remerciais-je maladroitement

Je suivais Cyn dans ce qui semblai être une salle à manger. C'était … différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. La table, située au milieu de la salle, n'était qu'une épaisse plaque de bois posée à même le sol, garnit de plusieurs paniers remplis de fruit et de baies. Des tas de paille, positionnés autour de la table, servaient apparemment de siège. Pourtant, en total contraste avec cet aspect naturel, presque sauvage, les murs était garnit de meubles et d'ustensiles de cuisine. Un évier, des placards, un four, tous à porté de main, ou de patte, de n'importe quel Pokémon, quelque soit ça taille. Ce mélange de technologie et de nature était plus que surprenant.

Tandis que j'admirais la cuisine, Cyn s'avança, et s'installa sur un des sièges présent. S'emparant d'un panier, il dépouilla celui-ci de son contenu, avant de se mettre à avaler goulûment fruits et baies qui lui tombait sous la patte. Il s'interrompit durant son festin pour me faire signe de m'asseoir, avec un sourire laissant apparaître les derniers aliments qu'il avait ingéré. Je pris place à côté de lui, et pris un panier de nourriture. J'examinais chacun des éléments du panier, avant de constater que je ne les avais, pour la plupart, jamais vu.

\- Excuse moi, je peut te poser une question ?

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, la bouche pleine, mais prêtant attention à mes paroles.

\- C'est quoi exactement ces baies ? Je me souviens de rien leur ressemblant …

Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds, il ne devait sûrement pas me croire. Il prit le temps de finir ce qu'il mangeait avant de me répondre.

\- T'as jamais vu de ses baies ? Elles sont pourtant assez communes. C'est étrange …

Je restais silencieux, assez mal à l'aise. Rien de ce que j'avais vu depuis ce matin ne me semblait normal, comme si je n'étais pas à ma place.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour un cours de rattrapage sur ce sujet. Ça te tente ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu me crois ? Lui demandais-je, surpris.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu mentirai, t'as absolument rien à y gagner. Donc oui, je te crois.

Un sourire m'échappa. Il me croyait, c'est fou comment ça à put me rassurer.

\- En voilà un joli sourire ! Tu devrais le montrer plus souvent tu sais ?

Mon sourire se transforma en rire.

\- T'es sérieux avec cette phrase ? C'est tellement cliché !

\- Au moins, t'es de meilleure humeur maintenant

Sur ce point, il avait raison.

\- Alors, ce cours, tu veux le prendre ?

\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit-je.

* * *

 _« Les baies ont des caractéristiques très spéciales, qui les démarquent des autres sources d'alimentation. Celles ci peuvent être ingérés, appliqué en tant que baume soignant ou cataplasme. Des recherches ont été mené pour connaître la source de leurs pouvoirs, mais n'ont malheureusement pas, à ce jours, donné fruit._

 _Vous trouverez ci-dessous un liste des baies les plus courantes, ainsi que leurs effets :_

 _Baie Oran – Une baie redonnant vitalité, pouvant soigner des blessures graves._

 _Baie Sitrus – Une baie revitalisante, capable de soigner, bien que moins efficace que la baie Oran. Cette baie fortifie aussi le corps de façon permanente._

 _Baie Fraive – Une baie qui soigne les brûlures, quel que soit son degré._

 _Baie Pecha – Une baie qui purge le corps de tout poison, aussi grave ou virulent qu'il puisse être._

 _Baie Maron – Une baie qui repousse le sommeil. Attention cependant, la fatigue est toujours présente, mais vous serez forcez de rester éveillé. Il est reconnu que l'abus de ce genre de baies peut mener à la mort._

 _Baie Ceriz – Une baie libérant le corps de toute entrave aux mouvements. »_

Cyn reposa l'encyclopédie où il l'avait trouvé. Il avait lu le passage concernant les baies, quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas déchiffrer les étranges symboles inscrit dans ce livre. Je m'étais alors contenté de l'écouter, et de regarder les illustrations par dessus son épaule.

\- Merci pour la leçon, Cyn

\- T'inquiète, de toute façon, il fallait que tu le sache pour notre excursion vers la météorite.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il risque d'y avoir des Pokémon sauvages en forêt. Si on est en difficulté, on aura besoin de baies.

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'on va se faire attaquer sur le chemin ?

\- Oui, peut être, mais les Sauvages ne sont pas très fort, ni très malin, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Je commençais à appréhender cette sortie maintenant. Avec ma transformation, je ne savais tout simplement pas me battre. Apparemment, mon inquiétude se lisait sur mon visage, car Cyn prit la parole.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, me dit-il avec un sourire. Je serai avec toi, je te défendrai, compris ?

\- C-Compris

Ces mots étaient réconfortants. C'est vrai que je stressais quand même toujours un peu, mais grâce à Cyn, je ne paniquais pas énormément.

\- En parlant de ça, il va falloir qu'on prépare nos affaires pour partir. Tu pourras m'aider à préparer le sac ? Me demanda Cyn

\- Bien sûr.

Nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine, et arrivé à destination, Cyn prit un sac dans un des placard. Il le posa ensuite sur la table, avant de m'adresser la parole.

\- La forêt dans laquelle on va aller est surpeuplé de Pokémon Insectes, il va falloir se protéger contre le poison. Tu peut prendre les baies Pecha derrière toi et les mettre dans le sac ?

\- Les Pecha, c'est bien les roses ?

\- Exact, t'apprend vite, me complimenta t-il. Je vais prendre quelques baies Oran et des Pommes. Après, on devrait être prêt à partir.

Je prit une demi-douzaines de ces baies, les plus roses que je pouvait voir, et les mit dans le sac. Avec la dizaine de Oran et les quelques Pommes apportées par Cyn, nous étions prêt à partir.

* * *

Le soleil était à son firmament, délivrant au sol une chaleur presque insoutenable. Un désavantage à être un Evoli était la fourrure dans les environnement chaud apparemment. Nous étions partit depuis à peine 30 minutes, et je suais déjà à grosse gouttes. Pire encore, même en entrant dans la forêt, à l'abri dans l'ombre des arbres, la chaleur était quand même écrasante. Cyn ne semblait pas dérangé, même en portant le sac de provisions, mais c'était sûrement grâce à son type Feu.

\- La météorite est plus profond dans la forêt, tient bon Tael.

Apparemment, il avait remarqué ma fatigue. Je levai un pouce dans sa direction, pour lui indiqué que j'avais compris. Continuant d'avancer, je promenais mon regard aux alentours. Le feuillage émeraude des arbres, et les ombres diffuses projetées au sol étaient hypnotisant, mais il fallait que je reste à l'affût. Les buissons éparpillés sur notre chemin pouvait cacher un Pokémon Sauvage qui nous sauterai à la gorge. Cyn pensait que c'était un peu inutile, mais je continuai quand même à veiller.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'on était rentrés dans cette forêt. Le vert éclatant brillant dans la lumière du soleil avait laissé place à un vert sombre, baigné dans l'obscurité de l'épais feuillage des arbres, donnant à la forêt un aspect hostile. Le vent s'était levé, réussissant à me faire frissonner malgré la chaleur ambiante. Cette forêt ne voulait pas de nous. Cet environnement ne me mettait pas à l'aise …

\- Cyn, c'est encore loin ? Lui demandai-je, nerveux.

\- On es bientôt arrivé t'inquiètes pas.

Il avait l'œil pour voir quand je paniquais. Mais un regard dans sa direction, et je compris pourquoi il tentai de me rassurer : lui aussi commençais à avoir des sueurs froides. Il essayait de me rassurer autant qu'il voulait lui même se rassurer.

Un gargouillis me sortit de mes réflexions. Mon estomac se plaignait de ne pas avoir assez à manger. Un autre gargouillis résonna de concert avec le mien. Cyn était dans le même cas apparemment.

\- On ferait mieux de prendre une petite pause, tu penses pas ?

Je lui répondit par un petit sourire.

\- Ouais, ce serait mieux.

La situation, en plus de nous faire rire, a permit d'alléger la tension. Sortant des Pommes du sac, on se mit à les dévorer. Nous n'avions pas encore remarqué les paires d'yeux hostiles qui nous fixaient.

 **La suite au prochain chapitre**

Je voulais remercier Ange pour ses reviews, c'est toujours sympa d'en avoir. (Je suis de ton avis, les Voltali sont mignons)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Découvertes

Nyalut !

Bon, ben ça fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps que j'ai pas écris, désolé, mais j'avais des tonnes de trucs à faire, plusieurs projets de groupe, etc ... c'était l'enfer. Mais bref, j'ai put écrire ce chapitre, et j'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement, même si ça va être dur.

 **Chapitre 3 : Découvertes**

Les Pommes étaient délicieuses. Une bouchée à peine et c'était un torrent de saveur ! J'avais dévoré mon repas en un instant. Cyn me regardait assez surpris.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh rien, j'avais juste jamais vu quelqu'un manger aussi vite !

Cyn me regardait en rigolant. Il avait à peine toucher à sa Pomme, et j'avais déjà engloutie la mienne.

\- Oh, heu ... désolé ?

Je savais pas comment réagir.

\- Nan, mais y a rien à excuser, t'inquiète.

Cyn revenait à sa dégustation. Vu que savais pas quoi faire, j'avais pris le sac pour faire un inventaire de ce qui restait. Il y avait des baies et encore plusieurs Pommes. L'idée d'en prendre une autre était tentante, mais j'avais le ventre plein, ça aurait été de la gourmandise. J'avais entendu un bruit sur ma gauche, sûrement Cyn en train de manger. Mais il était à ma droite ...

Je m'étais laissé surprendre. J'avais pas eu le temps de réagir que je me faisait percuter et mettre au sol. Douleur vive sur le dos. J'essayais de bouger, mais j'étais maintenu au sol. Je sentais une haleine de charogne près de mon visage. Panique. Panique. Panique. Panique !

\- Taël ! Bouge toi ! VITE !

Cyn dégagea ce qui me maintenait au sol. Je me levais un peu tremblant pour voir Cyn se battre contre un Rattata. Son regard haineux et le sang sur ses pattes me gelèrent le sang.

Le Ratata s'élança vers Cyn, toutes griffes dehors. Il lacéra son visage alors que lui essayait de le mordre. Le Ratata enfonçait ses griffes toujours plus profond. Le sang commençait à couler.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Sans réfléchir, je m'étais jeté sur le Rattata en hurlant. Je le mordit au niveau du coup, alors qu'il se débattait. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais, mais je continuais. Malgré les coups qu'il me donnait, je ne lâcherai pas prise. Serrer, toujours plus fort. Ses frappes se faisait de plus en plus fortes, et de plus en plus désespérées. Douleur, trop de douleur. Il utilisait ses griffes.

A peine ma mâchoire s'était-elle desserrée à cause de la douleur qu'il prit ses distances. Il prit de la vitesse pour me renverser, mais l'impact n'était pas assez fort. Je le mit rapidement au sol, pour sortir mes griffes, et le lacérer.

C'est son cri d'agonie qui me ramena à la réalité, et son regard: toujours haineux, mais terrifié. Pendant une seconde, je suis resté immobile, et le Rattata en profitât pour s'enfuir à travers les arbres. A mes pieds, ou pattes plutôt, quelques gouttes de sang avait séchées, comme sur mes griffes.

Cyn s'approchait de moi, alors que j'étais immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Ça va ? me demanda t-il.

\- Pas vraiment.

Plus je voyais le sang au sol, plus j'avais envie de vomir. Ce que j'avais fait à ce Pokemon me dégouttais.

\- Écoute, ce Rattata nous a attaqué, tu t'es juste défendu. T'en veux pas pour ça, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer ...

Cyn prit le sac pour en sortir une baie Oran. Il l'a coupit en 2, et m'en donna la moitié.

\- Allez, soigne toi. On a encore un peu de route a faire.

Alors que Cyn avalait sa baie, ses plaies se refermèrent. Incroyable ! Sans attendre, je mangis la mienne.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on marche. T'es sûre qu'on va dans la bonne direction ?

\- On est presque arrivé. Tu vois les arbres la bas ?

\- Les brûlés ?

\- Ouais, c'est la que je t'ai trouvé.

\- Désolé d'avoir douté de ton sens de l'orientation.

\- T'inquiète. Et arrête de t'excuser, c'est pas grave.

Tranquillement, on avançait vers notre destination.

* * *

Arbres brisés, végétation brûlées, et surtout, le météore qui a creusé la terre sur plusieurs mètres. C'était impressionnant de voir cet étalage de destruction.

\- Je t'ai trouvé a côté de la météorite. Juste là.

Cyn s'était mis quelques mètres a côté de cette énorme caillou spatial. J'allais le rejoindre, mais j'avais une sensation bizarre, comme si j'étais absent.

\- Tu sent pas quelque chose de bizarre ? demandais-je à Cyn.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Ya quelque chose qui va pas ?

\- Je sais pas trop ...

Cette sensation s'intensifiais plus la météorite était proche. Bizarre ...

\- Tu peux m'aider a monter sur ce truc ?

\- Si tu veux

Cyn m'aida a escalader la météorite, mais a peine arrivé sur son sommet, je trébuchais et tombais dans une des crevasses de ce caillou.

\- Ça va Taël ?

\- Ouais, ça va ...

La chute m'avais fait tomber sur le dos. Douloureusement, je me relevais. La sensation d'absence étais plus forte ici, et je cru en comprendre la cause. Des pierres luisaient, envoyant des reflets lumineux dans toutes les directions. Intrigué, je fit un premier pas dans sa direction. Je me sentais attiré, mon esprit s'effaçant plus j'en approchais. Je luttais pour essayer de regagner contrôle de mon corps, terrifié, mais une pointe d'excitation ponctuais chaque pas qui me rapprochais de ces joyaux. Je voyais ma patte droite lentement essayer de saisir une des pierres, couleur verte, et ma fourrure se mit comme à trembler. Finalement, je fit contact avec la pierre.

Un éclair de douleur me traversa de part en part. Mis au sol, chaqu'un de mes membres étaient parcouru de spasmes violent. Je voulais hurler, mais la douleur gardait ma mâchoire fermée. Et d'un coup, plus rien.

Je n'avais presque plus de force pour me relever, et des maux de tête m'empêchais d'ouvrir les yeux un petit moment. Mes pattes étaient tremblantes. Après quelques secondes, qui semblaient une éternité, je put ouvrir les yeux.

Ma fourrure avait changer de couleur. De brun, elle était passée à jaune. Je regardais, impressionné, à mes pattes. Mais la couleur fini par revenir normal. Étrange ...

\- Taël ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Ça fait un moment que t'es là-haut, ça va ?

\- Pas trop. J'ai un truc a te montrer, tu peut venir ?

\- Faudra que tu m'aides a escalader par contre.

Après l'avoir aider à monter, je lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

\- Ce que tu me dit, ça ressemble aux effets de pierres d'évolution. T'es super chanceux d'en avoir trouvé !

\- Si ce sont des pierres d'évolution, pourquoi j'ai pas évolué en Voltali alors ?

\- Ah, ça. Pour les Evolis, les évolutions sont assez spéciales. Ton ADN est instable, donc tu te transforme qu'en présence de pierres d'évolution. Quand tu as touché la Pierre Foudre, ta fourrure à changé de couleur, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Donc tu avais évolué en Voltali à ce moment là. Sinon. quelque chose t'es revenu ou pas ?

\- Rien ...

Je m'attendais à avoir au moins une piste sur mon passé, mais c'était trop demander apparemment.

\- On est pas là depuis longtemps après tout. S'attendre a ce que tes souvenirs reviennent d'un coup, c'était peut être trop.

\- C'est quand même déprimant ...

\- Ça reviendra bien un jour, t'inquiète pas, me dit-Cyn en souriant.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

\- Je crois que la pause grignotage de tout à l'heure a pas suffit. T'as faim ?

\- Oui

Je salivais d'avance au gout de la Pomme que j'allais manger.

* * *

On avait passé plus de temps autour de la météorite, mais rien. Enfin si, nos estomacs étaient remplis, on avait mangé toutes les Pommes restantes.

\- Je suis désolé Taël, mais on vas devoir rentrer là.

\- Compris

Alors qu'on partait, je remarquais quelque choses d'étrange. Un bruissement dans les buissons.

\- Cyn ? T'as entendu ?

\- Ouais. Reste près de moi, et cours à mon signal.

Je me mettais dos à dos avec Cyn, alors que les bruissements se faisaient plus nombreux et plus forts. La tension ne faisais qu'accroître.

Des buissons sortait un Rattata. Le même que tout à l'heure. Les plaies que je lui avais infligés semblaient avoir disparues, mais il restait encore des traces de sang sur son pelage. Il avançait vers nous, grognant de plus en plus fort. Il semblait confiant. Derrière lui, d'autres Rattata le suivait. Ils étaient une douzaine en face de nous. Montrant leur crocs. Menaçant.

Je commençais à paniquer, et vu la tête de Cyn, il était dans le même cas.

 _Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, mais la suite viendra plus rapidement normalement. J'espère que vous avez appréciez._

 _A la prochaine_


End file.
